The Yoshiwara
by Death Sword
Summary: A reluctant Yoshiwara, or Brothel whore sits in the back trying not to be seen, when she catches the eye of blonde-haired man with a smile placed lightly on his face. NaruSaku AU


This story wouldn't leave me alone so enjoy! Also, check out my other stories. R&R!

**Couple : **NaruSaku

**Setting :** AU

**The Yoshiwara**

It was a cold and rainy in the red light district of feudal Japan. Upon closer look in one in particular – The Dream of Sunflower Godesses as it called – There were many Yoshiwara, or licensed whores. Many women found much work and many just wanted to have a good time, but not one who sat in the back of the display window.

She was here to help pay for her father's gambling debts and help her dying mother's medical bills. She did this out of much reluctance but knew it was the only way. She sat on her knees, baring a stone-cold face. Her exuberant eyes were the only part the amazed the men. Her head of odd pink hair drove many away.

It was double-sided coin for her. She would of like not to be forced into bed, but no business means no tips to pay the bills she so desperately needed to pay. She looked at her outfit with disgust and sighed heavily.

She was dressed in a white kimono white no undergarments to allow easier access for the pot-bellied men that came in here for a quick shag. Decorating the kimono was violet and pink sparkles designed to pop and attract. This was tied to her frame with a light green obi. Her hair was tied up messily atop her head, with two gold chopsticks with purple orbs on one tip.

'_What's the point? The men just rip it all off the minute we get into the room.'_

Then as she looked past the other yoshiwara who were all putting on their best, and most slutty pose, for all the passing men. One man stood out in particular. His wheat-blonde hair was drenched from the water and nice fell over his black headband. His blue eyes stood out to her, instantly she calmed, as he put on a small smile. He wore a long black coat, which he had rolled up the sleeves. A wet, white shirt showed his impressive chest and his black pants stood out among the gray setting.

He walked into the establishment, but not before sending a glance towards the reluctant yoshiwara. "Excuse me," the blonde, catching the attention of a male worker, "I would like the pink-haired one."

The man smiled a greasy smile showing his terrible, yellow teeth. "Of course, how long do you want her?"

"Just an hour."

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened. _'An hour is the shortest time here, What's he planning?'_

A guard grabbed the girl's upper arm and dragged her out the cage. "Now, now, no need for violence."

"O-of course, sir."

The Dream of Sunflower Godesses's policy was, the customer is king, so he let the girl go, surprised by his calm and educated demeanor.

They were led to a room at the end of the hall, on the way, screams of pain and pleasure were mixed with grunts and husky laughter. Once in the room the man asked for some jasmine tea and cookies.

The girl bowed deeply, "I am Sakura, I will try to please your every pleasure in the hour you've asked."

The man raised a hand, "Heh, heh, that won't be necessary. I came in here to talk to you not do you."

"Talk?"

"Here is your tea and cookies, Sir."

"Thank you, you are dismissed," He turned to Sakura, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

They sat and sipped tea, ate, and talked lively and freely. Sakura found Naruto to be humorous, caring, and intelligent. She enjoyed her talk with him as the talked about her reasons for being here. He smiled lightly and took in all of her. Her jade eyes, her porcelain skin, the way her kimono rested on her curves perfectly, her miraculous smile, and laugh.

She enjoyed that he respected her, and treated her like a human being, not a whore. He listened and nodded where appropriate.

"Sir, your time is up." Said a employee outside.

"Alright, come, Sakura." He said as he rose from the floor. She hesitated but found her voice.

"When are you coming back?"

"In two weeks." He responded without hesitation.

Those two weeks were the longest for Sakura. When she was with other men, she imagined his face and whispered his name to herself when she was feeling down. Eventually she became distracted and spacey.

True to his word, Naruto returned. Sakura felt elated at his presence and became even more delight when he asked for two hours.

"For return clients, you will have brunch sandwiches instead of cookies. Have a good time sir." The man laughed, imagining the money Sakura was bringing to the brothel.

The talked went like last time but instead they sat next to each other and shared heat as they kissed. Naruto still refused to take her. She felt happy, but at the same time empty, she found herself kissing him fervently, needing comfort and he was her blanket. His strong arms felt nice around her.

Naruto enjoyed the cherry taste just as her name said. The way she cuddled up to him the heat she radiated over to him. He enjoyed her soft hands cupping his cheeks, her breath in his ear, and the light reflecting in her eyes. He wanted her, and she wanted him. It was as clear as the air.

"Sakura, I make very good money, I will pay your parent's bills and buy your freedom."

"R-really?"

"But I ask you, Will you marry me?" As soon as the last syllable was uttered Sakura hugged Naruto screaming "Yes! Yes, I will! I accept!"

Tears of joy ran down her face running away the makeup she forced herself to wear everyday. Relief came upon her shoulders as she realized she wouldn't have to put it on every morning. She won't have to cry everyday. And if she does, her husband will wipe them away.

**Seven years later…**

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Naruto!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Mikoto! How's my little girl?"

"Oh, please, I'm five daddy!" A small brunette girl with light blue eyes pouted. But smiled as her father ruffled her hair. Blue eyes met jade, right before closing and kissing passionately.


End file.
